


Котлован

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Советский Солдат [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cows, F/M, Fleas, Gen, Milkwoman, Soviet Union, Surreal, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: 1988 г. Однажды Солдата отправили строить генеральскую дачу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Советский Солдат [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670692
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Котлован

Солдат стоял с саперной лопатой на краю огромного квадрата из глиняной каши-малаши. Шел мелкий дождь. Рядом стоял старший прапорщик Пиздырко и философски курил.  
  
— Знаю. Понимаю. Я и сам задавался этим вопросом, — наконец сказал он.  
  
Несколько вековых деревьев у них за спиной уже почти облетели, и с их голых веток тоскливо каркали мокрые вороны.  
  
Старший прапорщик Пиздырко поднял лицо к хмурому небу, позволяя каплям стекать по морщинистому лбу и щекам.  
  
— «Зачем мне это делать? Зачем я здесь? Зачем все это? Зачем я существую? Зачем?», — спрашиваешь себя ты. И я тебе скажу, — прапорщик поднял потухшую из-за дождя сигарету и заключил, — Зачем-то.  
  
— Зачем-то, — повторил за ним Солдат и снова посмотрел на глиняную кашу, в которой на прошлой неделе чуть не утонул сначала экскаватор, а затем присланный вытащить его бронетранспортер. Со слов участников событий он знал, что бронетранспортер вытянули танком. Абсолютным победителем в этой гонке вооружений стал трубоукладчик, по счастливой случайности прокладывавший газовые трубы в паре десятков километров от будущей дачи генерал-лейтенанта Овчинского. Водитель трубоукладчика за пару бутылок водки согласился вытащить экскаватор.  
  
Строительство дачи предполагалось закончить к празднику Великой Октябрьской революции, но октябрь уже начался, а по факту не успели положить даже фундамент. По счастью генерал-лейтенант Овчинский задерживался с возвращением из Европы, куда отбыл в составе советской делегации, ни много ни мало, в ООН. И время еще было.  
  
Как Овчинский был связан с ГИДРой, Солдату знать не полагалось, но как-то был связан, если уж его протеже исхитрились выписать для грязной работы по строительству его генеральской дачи не обычных бесправных салажат из стройбата, а самого настоящего Зимнего Солдата.  
  
В силу личной заинтересованности некоторых участников и сомнительной пользы мероприятия для всемирной победы ГИДРЫ дело было обставлено по такому уровню секретности, что убийство Кеннеди нервно курило в коридоре. Сопровождал Солдата на задание один только старший прапорщик Пиздырко, в определенных кругах человек почти легендарный, умудрявшийся пить все, что горит, и использовать для получения кайфа почти любые вещества из таблицы Менделеева.  
  
— Птицы — тупиковая ветвь эволюции. Слишком легкомысленные, легковесные, — размышлял Пиздырко, свернувшись под навесом и сонно прикрыв глаза. — Птицы не уважают границ. Они — космополиты. Им чужд истинный материальный земной патриотизм.  
  
Стоя по колено в грязи, Солдат выпрямил спину и вытер предплечьем пот.  
  
— Разрешите обратиться?  
  
— Разрешаю.  
  
— А как же пингвины?  
  
— А пингвины, товарищ, это экспериментальная партия.  
  
Питались Солдат и Пиздырко неплохо. Кашей и тушенкой. Каша была геркулесовой, от которой по словам прапорщика Солдат должен был стать сильным, как Геркулес, и гречневая, от которой по словам прапорщика Солдат должен был стать гречневым как Гречко.  
  
Солдат подозревал, что это какая-то шутка, но с ерундой не приставал. Жрал, спал, копал. Слушал. Курил, когда Пиздырко делился сигаретами. Жили они в одной из двух холодных времянок-вагончиков. Чтобы согреться жгли по вечерам у порога костры.  
  
Солдат ходил на разведку и в семи с половиной километрах на Восток нашел птицеферму с гусями, откуда притащил одну придушенную и одну, как выяснилось, полупридушенную птицу, за которой потом гонялся по всему огромному участку и был изрядно исщипан ею, прежде чем сумел в честной битве свернуть упрямому гусю шею.  
  
— Ты — то, что ты ешь, — заключил Пиздырко, задумчиво рыгнув и вытирая об бушлат жирные руки, когда они растерзали гусей, после того, как запекли их насколько было возможно в углях.  
  
Солдат задумчиво посмотрел на пух и перья, медленно кружившие вокруг них над всем участком и оседавшие на темной глине и их грязной одежде.  
  
— Я точно не гусь, — наконец хмуро заключил он, хотя и не любил спорить с начальством.  
  
— Не гусь. И мыслишь ты верно, — кивнул Пиздырко, улыбаясь загадочно и мягко, как Будда. — И если ты съешь меня, старшим прапорщиком ты тоже не станешь, но мысль в своем направлении верная.  
  
Спустя почти неделю и длинную П-образную траншею глубиною два метра, вырытую Солдатом, им привезли четыре машины шлакоблоков, продукты и еще четырех солдатиков, добытых доброжелателями Овчинского, вероятно, из той же части, откуда до этого пригоняли военную технику.  
  
— Флот думает, что он лучше нас. Что он плавает сам себе хозяин в морях и в каждом порту у него новая. И еще одна. И еще. Пока она дома ждет, — сообщил вселенной и своим невольным слушателям прапорщик Пиздырко, пока новенькие солдаты рассматривали уже готовую траншею с таким видом, будто ей предстояло стать их братской могилой. — Она ждет. Он у нее один такой красивый. А может, и нет.  
  
— Кто ждет? — спросил Солдат, терявший весь стимул работать, если Пиздырко замолкал.  
  
— Она, — веско ответил Пиздырко. — Пехота. А пехота, братец, это не шутки. Не хиханьки-хаханьки. Пехота — это мы все и есть.  
  
Пару раз выпадал жидкий легкий снежок, к полудню полностью превращавшийся в новую грязь. Котлован расползался в разные стороны, теряя изначальные безупречно геометрически четкие очертания.  
  
Солдат таскал шлакоблоки в яму и рычал на ленивых салаг, если те подворачивались ему на дороге.  
  
По ночам он продолжал свои вылазки по округе и в пяти километрах на юг нашел небольшую полупустую деревню, а возле одного из ее жилых домов — хлев с двумя пятнистыми скучными коровами, молоко которых повадился сосать прямо из вымени.  
  
— Другие планеты, звезды и млечный путь существуют не просто так, — сказал ему, нюхая из пакета клей «Момент» прапорщик, когда ближе к утру Солдат возвратился. — Они даны нам для рекогносцировки.  
  
— Так точно, товарищ старший прапорщик, — довольно ответил Солдат и свернулся в вонючем тяжелом бушлате, чтобы поспать до рассвета.  
  
— Только солнце и луна не сотрудничают с советским человеком, — нахмурился Пиздырко и погрустнел. — Или сотрудничают не всегда.  
  
На третий визит Солдата в деревню в него стреляли из охотничьего ружья. На пятый его поймали на месте преступления. Прямо под коровой.  
  
Поймала его доярка столь правильных геометрических очертаний и в целом и в отдельных своих частях, что Солдат натурально растерялся и не успел убежать.  
  
И, наверно, не зря, потому что общий язык они нашли довольно быстро, не пришлось даже особо далеко уходить от коров и сена. И утопая в огромном сферическом теле Солдат грелся и нежился, равно получая и даря удовольствие, пока могучая женщина щедро и бесстрашно его жалковала. Теплая, мягкая и добродушная, она даже сопела и мычала с закрытым ртом от удовольствия, во всем похожая на своих коров.  
  
— Равность не тождественна равенству. Ибо так и есть. Ибо, — печально сообщил ему Пиздырко следующим утром. — Уравнение не делает равным, а лишь сокращает количество участников общей формулы, сводя более сложные формы к более примитивным.  
  
— Так точно, товарищ старший прапорщик, — сказал Солдат и начал класть второй ряд блоков на первый. Общего плана всей дачи ему не показали, и ориентировался он на собственную память, запечатлевшую плававшие в глиняной жиже в самом начале строительства колышки, а посему ему все больше казалось, что строят они пирамиду, о чем он без колебаний и сообщил своему командиру.  
  
— Египет кормится великой рекой Нил. А в ней живут крокодилы. И едят людей. Мы же кормимся честным трудом, — просветил его в ответ на это Пиздырко, ковыряя плотно заваренную баночку смазки для лыж перочинным ножом. — Трудом мы кормимся. Ты понял меня, Солдат?  
  
— Так точно. Понял, товарищ старший прапорщик. Кормимся. Мир. Труд. Май, — четко ответил Солдат. И от души добавил: — А я бы съел крокодила.  
  
— Только не краснокнижного, — предупредил Пиздырко, но в целом одобрил.  
  
Солдат успел еще раз шесть выбраться к доброй коровнице, прежде чем обнаружил у себя вшей.  
  
Раздевшись догола, он тщательно сбрил себе все волосы на груди, на ногах и — особенно бережно — в паху. Голову без разрешения брить не решился и, кажется, угадал, потому что узнавший о его проблеме Пиздырко, согласился, что не им двоим решать такие вопросы. А посему жирно вымазал густые патлы Солдата керосином, завернул ему голову в полиэтиленовую упаковку, в которой привозили геркулес по 12 пачек за раз, а сверху накрутил на манер тюрбана какие-то тряпки. И послал работать в таком виде.  
  
Солдат, немного переживавший сначала из-за керосина, наивно расслабился, но через два часа готов был валяться в ногах Пиздырко, чтобы тот разрешил снять орудие пытки. Кожа на голове горела огнем без огня, и в ушах гудело и трещало от воображаемых криков бьющихся в агонии вшей и хлопающих звуков, с которыми взрывались от химической атаки их гниды.  
  
Пиздырко жалостливо покачал головой, но снимать керосиновую шапку не разрешил, и, промучившись еще с четверть часа, Солдат, не выдержав, сорвал ее сам и бросился к колонке мыть свою несчастную голову.  
  
— Смысл поиска вовсе не в том, чтобы найти то, что ищешь, — сказал ему после этого Пиздырко, похоже, не рассердившись из-за того, что Солдат ослушался. — Смысл поиска даже не в процессе поиска. Участие и есть победа. Участие в любом процессе, даже бессмысленном, достижение само по себе. Действие определяет и продвигает нас. Бездействие разлагает.  
  
— Аминь, — сердито ответил Солдат и сбежал к молоку и коровнице.  
  
Она тихо хихикала, тиская его после на своей железной кровати со множеством жестких подушек.  
  
— Голенький. Смешной.  
  
— Любаша, я это… у меня вши были. Я и тебе вшей принес, наверно, — честно признал Солдат, вдыхая ее успокаивающий молочный запах. Он не был до конца уверен, что принес вшей не от нее, но откуда-то знал, что озвучить подобное даме было бы совсем некрасиво.  
  
— Эт не страшно, — фыркнула она, позволяя ему зарыться лицом между огромных круглых грудей, каждая размером с его голову. — Сделаю химию, я как раз к празднику собиралась. Не кори себя, глупенький. Иди сюда. Теленочек мой, мой бычок. Заберут ведь тебя, как достроите. Угонят далёко, с другими быками бодаться.  
  
Солдат пытался обнять ее и ему не хватало рук, и он благодарно гладил мягкое белое тело и дарил ей радость, как только умел и как только мог.  
  
— Выпей со мной, — приказал Пиздырко и протянул ему выкрашенную защитной краской алюминиевую фляжку с крышечкой на цепочке.  
  
— Водка на меня не действует, — виновато признал Солдат, принимая фляжку.  
  
— Это не водка, — загадочно улыбнулся сморщенным лицом Пиздырко. — Подействует и на тебя. Раскроет сознание. Освободит от бренного и бессмысленного. Ты только выдыхай, когда глотаешь, легче пойдет.  
  
Солдат послушно глотнул и замер, пытаясь понять ощущения. Пиздырко ожидающе смотрел на него.  
  
— Ну, видишь ауру предметов? – спросил он.  
  
Солдат проморгался от слез и посмотрел на прапорщика. Все было, как обычно. Ну, может, возле ушей немного светилось, но не факт, что так проявлялась аура. Вокруг все тоже было обычным.  
  
— Затянись, а потом сделай еще глоток, — как доктор решил Пиздырко и протянул ему самокрутку.  
  
Солдат затянулся так, что чуть не скурил до половины, а потом послушно глотнул еще.  
  
Ауру он так и не смог увидеть. Зато после еще двух глотков его обуяла неудержимая жажда действия.  
  
Не слушая ударившегося в критику теории цикличности времени прапорщика, Солдат нашел лопату и полез в котлован.  
  
Он чувствовал, что поймал необходимый вектор деятельности, и что бездействие поглотит его, если он не будет трудится с радостью и восторгом и всеми силами и прямо сейчас. Радость и восторг вместе с желанием трудится и правильным вектором распирали его.  
  
К утру Солдат перекопал все пять гектаров генеральского участка, превратив их в болото, свалил все попадавшиеся ему на дороге вековые деревья, помнившие Толстого и Пушкина, и раздолбал в труху два яруса шлакоблоков, внезапным озарением постигнув ошибочность общей концепции.  
  
Его забрали и двое суток делали промывание. Благо генерал-лейтенант Овчинский в аккурат в это время угодил под опалу, и все его ставленники стремительно и дружно от него отрекались. Салажат из стройбата и времянки увезли на другую дачу другого генерала, не имевшего к ГИДРЕ никакого отношения.  
  
А что касается старшего прапорщика Пиздырко, которому по суровым законам порядка и справедливости предстояло стать козлом отпущения, неожиданно выяснилось, что в организации такой не числится, в списках отсутствует, на довольствии не значится, а сопровождал Солдата на строительство генеральской дачи сержант Михеев, волею злого случая и алкоголя в крови разбившийся на личном автомобиле по дороге домой, как раз в то время, когда Солдату промывали желудок.  
  
Высший смысл. Никак не иначе.


End file.
